Gid
Gid’s full legal name is Gidil Brezcar Kalashnik (GID-ill brez-CAR kah-LASH-nick). She is a half-orc cleric of St. Cuthbert from Goneril (City) who specializes in healing magic, protection, and curing illness. She was a player character during the first few episodes of Eon: Unsolved Mysteries (Fall 2008). Her name takes the masculine suffix and she considers herself male, although she still prefers the feminine pronoun. She was, for a time, associated with The Black Hand Corporation, although never showed any signs of knowing the organization's duplicitous purpose. She is best known as an associate of fallen cleric Pyotar Umarov. Early Years Gid's mother was a human, Macha Kalashnik. The identity of Gid’s father is unknown, but it is certain that Gid’s father was an Orc, and probably a solider serving Barron Ganth. Growing up the slums of Barrensburg seemed natural to Gid. She quickly learned the nature of those streets, and kept away from them as much as she could. As a child she came into frequent scuffles with local thugs, most notably those representing the crimelord Coril Hainul and the illicit empire under that man’s control. In 1436 SA Gid came of age and faced a tough choice: as an unemployed, un-apprenticed half-orc, she faced either the draft into Ganth’s Army or a life of crime on the streets. Faced with such a choice, Gid found a third way. She threw himself into the service of the Temple of St. Cuthbert where she had been an initiate since a very young age. She soon became a cleric of the order, assuring her at least a safe position were she to be drafted. Adventuring In 1439 Barron Ganth banned the church from Goneril, forcing all the clerics to disband and spread across the countryside in search of those in need of Cuthbert’s unique abilities. Gid, disenchanted with Goneril and wanting to see the wider world, offered her services as a bodyguard. Gid first became the bodyguard of a man named Pyotar Umarov, a merchant and cleric whose life was devoted to the study of infectious magical illnesses. She helped Pyotar though several adventures during the outbreak of the Red Plague in 1440, and even saved the small village of Mythrylh, a gnome town north of Traitor's Pass. Pyotar and Gid saved the town by slaying the Despoiler in their fields and instructing the townsfolk to carefully wash their radishes before consuming them. While exploring a mountain cave along Traitor's Pass, the duo came across a coven of vampires who had been preying upon mountain travelers. Gid and Pyotar fought the vampires ferociously, but Pyotar was hit by one of the vampire’s energy drains. Gid struck down the cursed spawn that attacked them, but it was too late. Pyotar was already dying. With his last breaths, Pyotar gave Gid his magical healing kit, instructing Gid to venture forth and protect the innocent, wherever she may find them, to cure the sick, whatever may ail them. In Eon In 1441 Gid, in her bereft state, traveled south to Port Townsend, where she met a beautiful Halfling chief’s daughter named Andrey Hilltopple who hired her to protect her on her mission to rescue her family from the clutches of a slaver. Together they adventured with The Toggenburg Corporation in Port Brogan before splitting ways on the docks. Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People